


Faded Memories

by Odds_Evens



Series: RvB Angst War [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood Gulch era, F/M, RvB Angst War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_Evens/pseuds/Odds_Evens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I rolled the name around on my tongue and something about it tastes familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Memories

Sometimes, when the rest of the canyon is asleep and it’s just the two of them killing time together, Tex tells him stories. 

“… And then York says ‘This isn’t a bomb. It’s a transmitter!’" 

Church laughs out loud from his seat next to her on the roof of the Blue Base. “Oh man… What was it transmitting?“ 

"Guess." 

"Some kind of… Bomb?" 

If Tex wasn’t in a sorry excuse for a robot’s body, he was willing to bet she’d be smiling. "Better. A giant blast from the M.O.I’s beam. It SHATTERED the building and it started collapsing around us!" 

He leans toward her in awe. "But… how did you get out of that alive?!" 

She shrugs, as if it was nothing. "Well I was smart enough to grab a jet pack off one of the Insurgent morons. The rest of the group just jumped." 

"Off a building?" 

"Yep." 

"With no back up plan." 

"Well we knew Four Seven Niner would at least try to catch us." 

“Was being crazy some sort of prerequisite to being a Freelancer?" 

"Nah… But it helped." 

"So then what happened?" 

"Well, between York, the rookie, Carolina and I, we managed to-" 

The world feels like it slows down around him when she gets to the new name.  

"Carolina?” He says it like he’s testing the word in his mouth. “Why does that sound familiar?" 

Tex’s entire body freezes. "I’m sure I’ve talked about her before." 

"No. I’m pretty sure you haven’t." 

She falls silent as Church keeps repeating Carolina’s name with different inflections. 

"Carolina. CAREolina. Carolina. Cah-ro-line. Care-oh-lie-na.” That last one comes out in a southern drawl that feels so right. So… Familiar. 

He says it again. “Care-oh-lie-na" 

Tex flinches, but Church doesn’t notice. 

"Did I know her?" 

Tex isn’t looking at him anymore. "You’d know if you’d met her. Trust me." 

"I don’t know. Sometimes it feels like there are a bunch of memories just out of my reach. I have so many gaps in what I remember… But everything gets so fuzzy when I try to think about it." 

Tex reaches a hand out toward him but stops half way. She drops her hand back down to her side. "Always knew you were an airhead, Church." 

He ignores the jab. "Maybe if I talked to her, it would help me figure out why I think I know her." 

"You can’t meet her.” Tex says. “She’s… She died. I couldn’t save her.”

The air between them is suddenly uncomfortable. Like it’s too thick. He doesn’t have lungs anymore, but he still feels like he can’t breathe. There’s an outline of a face in his mind. A child with little pigtails that bounce as she runs. 

As quickly as the vision comes it’s gone, and Church finds himself face down in the dirt at the bottom of the Blue base. He looks up to see Tex staring at him from the roof. 

“Did you seriously just push me off the roof?" 

"Well you were ignoring me." 

"I was thinking!" 

"Yikes. That’s dangerous."  

"More dangerous then pushing me off the roof?!" 

She shrugs. "You’re already dead. What’s the worst that could happen?" 

She jumps down to join him and holds out a hand to help him to his feet. He takes it. 

"Do you think Carolina could be a ghost too?"  

Tex shakes her head sadly. ”… No, Church. I don’t think so.“ 

 She walks away, back into blue base. Leaving him alone with thoughts of a little girl in pigtails, and confused about where the image came from.


End file.
